villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pied Piper (Sleepy Hollow)
'''The Pied Piper '''is the main antagonist of the episode "Go Where I Send Thee", a former mercenary who sold his soul to Moloch. It spent centuries bringing a curse on the Lancaster family, kidnapping and then murdering the eldest daughter every generation. He was portrayed by Ryan Gray. History The Piper is not the Pied Piper of Hamelin, but instead another one. A mercenary during the Revolutionary war, he sold his soul to Molloch for the power to enchant others with his music and other powers. During the war, the Lancaster mansion was used to keep a garrison of British soldiers, however as they exploited there hosts daughters, angry there father Daniel Lancaster hired the Piper to get rid of the garrison. Using his music the Piper drew the soldiers outside, and then slaughtered them. However he was betrayed and killed by his employer. But due to the deal, the Piper did not die and instead returned. Following this every generation he would use his magic to steal a Lancaster daughter upon the day after her tenth birthday and take her to his lair, where he would chain her down and leave her to starve to death. Then he would use the girls bones to make a new flute, which he would use to enchant the next generations daughter. However, if the daughter was rescued from the Piper, he would cast a second curse, causing all the families other children to be stricken with a terrible illness, causing them to die within 24 hours unless the girl was returned to him. In the Modern day he took Sarah Lancaster from her home. He was interrupted by treasure hunter Nick, who had been hired to get the Pipers flute, he tried to save the girl but the Piper surprised him and left him wounded to die. The next day Abbie Mills found out, with Ichabod Crane, they went into the woods searching. There Crane found the Pipers discarded flute, playing a few notes caused Abbie to fall under the spell, but Icabod snapped her out of it. Realising what they were up against, (having heard the story from the war) they formulated a plan to have Abbie go under again and lead them to the Piper. While doing so they found Nick, who explained all he had learned and agreed to help, in exchange for the Pipers flute as payment. Arriving in the Pipers lair, they found Sarah. However while Abbie tried to free her, the Piper attacked. Nick managed to hold him off with his revolver but soon ran out of ammunition, the Piper attacked. Ichabod tried to help but the Piper was to fast. Engaging a super sonic attack with his staff he almost killed them, but Nick managed to distract him with a grenade. And he and Ichabod left plastic explosives in his lair, letting them get away. They returned to her mother, but her mother having lost her own sister decades earlier to the Piper and knowing well the curse was only more sad. Sure enough all her other children fell down with the sickness. And she was forced to take Sarah into the woods to give her back to the Piper. Meanwhile Ichabod and Abbie discovered this second part of the curse, and traveling managed to convince them to give them a chance to kill the Piper. She agreed but the Piper attacked, Abbie managed to wound it with her gun forcing it into retreat. Armed with a duelling sword Ichabod confronted it, taking the Piper on, the Piper proved to quick, he knocked him down and began his sonic attack again causing Ichabod's ears to bleed, however he managed to break a rock over his foot stopping it. Retaking his sword Ichabod cut off the Piper's arm. But the Piper knocked him down, it tried to take back its staff, but Abbie emerged and grabbing it stabbed the Piper to death, ending his reign of terror over the Lancaster's. Post-death The Piper's flute was broke by Abbie, before she and Ichabod relucantly gave it to Nick Hawley after Hawley revealed that the flute was his only aim. Hawley sold the broken and powerless flute unknowingly to Henry Parrish, who then grinded it to dust. Knowing Joe Corbin hid the insectoid Chinese poison, the Jincan, Henry prepared to turn Joe into a Wendigo with the flute's dust. Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Evil from the Past Category:Kidnapper Category:Starvers Category:Abusers Category:Pure Evil Category:Undead Category:Vengeful Category:Mercenaries Category:Sleepy Hollow Villains Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Horror Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Minion Category:Mute Category:Immortals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Rogues Category:One-Man Army Category:Damned Souls Category:Bogeymen Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Elderly Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Chaotic Evil